


A Giant Step

by PrettyCalypso



Series: The Chronicles of Ian & Kira [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Daddy Ian, Daddy Mickey, Mandy's POV, Mentions of rape incest and everything bad Terry did to Mandy, Not a stand alone story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyCalypso/pseuds/PrettyCalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy shares important news with her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Giant Step

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, but I felt like it was a necessary addition to this universe.
> 
> I know I've been neglecting this series lately but I'm not forgetting it, and I will post the Liam chapter of "A very Gallagher perspective" soon.  
> I also have a lot of other stuff to write for this family, and don't worry I will write them. :)

 

The first, the last, and the only time Mandy had been pregnant, she was alone – alone and isolated. She was carrying the shameful proof of what happened late at night when her father was drunk and missing his wife. She was hating him for doing that to her, and she was hating herself for not being able to say no. There was even a time when she had convinced herself that maybe she wanted it to happen, that she didn't want to say no, but now she knew that this was her father's words, her father's perspective. She had never, ever, wanted it, she just didn't have the mental or physical strength to stop him. She never told her father that she was pregnant, she couldn't tell her brothers by fear of what they would do to him, and she didn't have any friends to share her pain with. So she scrambled the money the best she could, thankfully finding enough to pay for the abortion, and from that moment on she decided that as long as she lived in this house, she would always have someone – preferably a boyfriend – to sleep next to her at night so that her father couldn't touch her. This resolution brought her the shittiest boyfriends, but at least it worked, and her father never landed a hand on her ever again. And Mickey never knew, she never told him this story, she just said once or twice that she never wanted to have children – especially if that implied being pregnant.

 

Now though, when she looked at this little girl run around the house, this little bubble of happiness and love, she couldn't stop her heart from melting. She forbade herself from ever thinking of Elena as her daughter, but sometimes her resolve caved and her mind screamed “this is my genes, my DNA, my chair and blood, and she's wonderful, amazing, just perfect”. She knew Svetlana never thought that, even though she had carried her for nine months, she was just an aunt. Mandy wished she could detach herself like that, but some days it was just hard, and she wanted her, she wanted her daughter to be hers.

 

She also observed her brother and her brother-in-law a lot. Mickey and Ian were happy and in love, even after all these years, their relationship was harmonious, and they made more sense together that one could ever imagine. And Mandy thought about her own relationships, about various boyfriends she had had over the years, about the only few that lasted more than a few months, and about Svetlana. They were living together and sleeping together every time they were both single at the same time, and the Russian was probably one of the best sex Mandy had ever had, but they had never managed to define their relationship as just that, a relationship; Svetlana was carefree when it came to love and sex, she just did whatever she wanted whenever she wanted it, and Mandy was still looking for her prince charming, the man who would save her from her shitty life – even though her life wasn't so shitty anymore. Mandy was tired of it, tired of all of it, from her relationships to her sudden craving for children, all she wanted was to love unconditionally, and to be loved the same amount in return. And watching them, watching her family, her brother and his husband and kids, her roommate/lover and her son – even the Gallaghers and their many, many siblings and many, many kids – she knew exactly what she needed to solve her problem, what she actually wanted underneath all that. She had known it for a while now, she had thought about it for months, and she was ready to take that giant step. So she stood from her chair, her glass in hand to tap it lightly with her knife. All six pairs of eyes turned to her. She cleared her throat, looking down at the table to Mickey, Ian, Svetlana, Yevgeny, Kira, and Elena, reunited there for one last dinner before the two big kids left for college, and she found her strength.

 

“I just have a little announcement to make.” she declared, her voice steady, sure of herself. “I decided to become a mother, on my own. And yesterday I filed my application as a single mother in an adoption agency.”

 

She was expecting the cheers and the smiles, the congratulations and the hugs, but she wasn't expecting the tight embrace her brother gave her, a strange knowing light in his eyes, and genuine happiness written all over his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and/or comments. And you can also come talk and share with me on my [tumblr](http://ilostmylifeonline.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
